


ramblings of a madman

by wowimnervos



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowimnervos/pseuds/wowimnervos
Summary: uhhhhhh just short stuff my brain decides to write that really don't fit together? i never really feel like making them any longer, so hhhhhh





	1. agree to differ?

Thanks to Robin’s planning as of late, Frederick and Henry had been hanging out together quite a bit more often. As to why Robin had made the decision to pair the two of them up together at the rate she did, Frederick knew not. Perhaps Robin found some advantage in pairing the two together in fights. Perhaps she was privy to some information that Frederick was not. However, he knew not what reasons Robin held, as she refused to give away even the slightest clue of an explanation. Frederick supposed that if he tried hard enough, he could find a way to get the tactician to divulge these secrets she kept, but Henry’s presence in itself tended to be quite tiring, and he was slow to find more things to bog his energy.There was already enough on his plate. Yes, even through his severe workaholic nature, Frederick could admit to himself that he worked himself like a dog. He only expected the best from himself; anything less wasn’t satisfactory. Imparting any bit of information from Robin's confusing labyrinth of a mind seemed nigh on impossible, and even genius Frederick felt himself shake in his boots at the thought of challenging Robin to such battle of minds. It truly wasn't that he was acting lazily in this situation. 

But on the thought of Henry… The boy worried Frederick. It felt clear to him that the boy was constantly in pain, and yet he was always grinning, cackling, and goofing off. Even when enemies stabbed lances or swords into his sides, he continued to grin and cackle. When someone informed him of depressing news, he merely shrugged it off. From what knowledge the boy had spouted off in Frederick's attention, it was clear there was much pain to be found in his life. Surely Frederick hadn’t read him wrong… Was he truly not in pain? It remained unclear, so Frederick knew he would have to continually change his opinion of the boy. The boy was hard to read for anyone; Frederick was sure that not even _Robin_ could read him. Henry was just so strange… Perhaps the pure complexity of the boy was what drew Frederick to figure the boy out and attempt to set him straight. However, Frederick doubted that was possible at the point. Henry was twisted into an overwhelmingly positive person. Frederick simply couldn’t understand it. Finally, Frederick broached the subject, scanning Henry’s face cautiously, watching for any change in expression. Nothing appeared to cloud his vision. He wasn’t upset that Frederick had brought it up. He was simply confused. So now, an eyebrow raised, Henry cocked his head.

“Uhm… Whaddaya mean? I’m really not as complicated as you're trying to make me; I’m just happy. The fact that I’m filled with violent tendencies is just an added bonus,” he said.

Frederick blinked. “A bonus? I’m not sure I would put it as that."

Grinning ear to ear, Henry merely shrugged. "Hey, it helps throw off my enemies! You'd think that someone grinning to so wildly wouldn't do shit against them! It's nice to see them so surprised when my spells cut into their flesh!" 

Frederick nearly flinched. Though he was quite used to such violence, the wording and tone made him want to... break down. Somehow, there was an innocence about him, something that reminded him of Lissa. The thought of Lissa spouting such crass words so joyously made him want to cut down thrice as many Risen to just stop it. 

"If that's really how you feel..." Frederick murmured. Henry snorted. 

"So you willing to agree to differ on this?" he asked. With a pause, Frederick let out a small sigh. 

"I suppose... For now..." he said. 

Henry seemed to feel satisfied with that. Soon, he directed his attention to anything but his surroundings, humming a merry tune. Frederick found himself shaking his head to himself again. The boy was just so strange... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so like. i was gonna make this a full length thing where frederick learns to deal w henry's bullshit and soon becomes a father figure for him, but... i'm so fuckin lazy i don't even..............


	2. lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerome is bad at directions so of course it applies to where he's going.

Once again, Gerome uttered an angry grunt. He was hopelessly lost, and his stubbornness caused him to utterly refuse to admit it. 

“Here, love, take my phone,” Inigo said. The flashlight was turned on on his phone. With a sigh, Gerome took it reluctantly. They walked in silence for a moment before a whine cut through the air. 

“When are we gonna get back?!” Brady shouted. He and Owain walked a few paces behind; Lucina, Kjelle, and Severa walked on not far behind  _ them _ . 

“I was wondering the same,” Owain said. Whipping his head around to glare at the two, Gerome let out a low growl. 

“When we get there. Now shut up,” he demanded. Both men sighed, but otherwise did as they were told. 

The group had been lost for about an hour and a half, and yet, Gerome refused to believe they were lost. He had been squinting at the map, saying they were almost there, but alas, the campgrounds never came into sight. Inigo was trying his best to make sense of where to go, but Gerome remained stubborn, keeping the map to himself, wanting to be the one that led them back to the camp. After another few moments of awkward silence, Inigo spoke up again. 

“Gerome,  _ please _ let me see the map,” he asked. Gerome’s lips tightened further. For a moment, it looked as if he would snap, but instead, he just released a heavy sigh and gave Inigo the map. Murmuring his thanks, Inigo began to study the map. It took him a few minutes to find where they were, but once he finally did he pointed it out to Gerome. Although he was frustrated, Gerome held his tongue and only nodded. From there, it only took Inigo a moment to scope out a route to the campsite. Happy to finally be on the right track, Inigo pressed a kiss to Gerome’s cheek before turning around to tell the rest of the group. 

“Alright, we’ll be there soon!” he said. The rest of the group let out a few half-hearted cheers, beleaguered by the amount of exercise done throughout the day. 

Taking Inigo’s hand in his own, Gerome leaned over to whisper in Inigo’s ear. 

“Wanna help me feel better later?” The words caused goose bumps to appear on Inigo’s arms, a slight blush dusting his face. Gerome’s mouth showed a ghost of a grin at how embarrassed Inigo was. 

“Yes,” Inigo said. Though a dark blush remained on his face, Inigo’s mouth remained a straight line, his face and voice serious. Unfortunately, a voice from behind decided to ruin it. 

“Ya guys talkin’ about fuckin’ pumpkins?!” Brady asked. Beside him, Owain erupted into a fit of giggles. 

“Hm, funny, I recall Owain telling me that what’s you two did together last year,” Inigo retorted. That shut them up immediately. Lucina and Severa groaned at the thought of it while the two boys screamed their objections. However, Kjelle was laughing right along with Inigo. 

“I told you that in confidence!” Owain said. 

“Believe me, I know. You looked quite amused with yourself.” Grinning, Inigo crossed his arms. He had turned around and was now walking backwards so he could see the embarrassed looks on the other boys’ faces. 

“Wait, ya did what?! ‘wain--!” Brady was interrupted by Inigo bursting into a fit of giggles. Although he didn’t express it quite so explicitly, Gerome was quite amused himself. Gerome’s lip twitched up into a smile and a cough-like laugh escaped his throat. The signs of amusement only made Inigo laugh harder, happy to see his lover so amused. 

“Would you guys just shut up already?! You’re disgusting!” Severa yelled. Her nose was crinkled up, her shoulders were pressed to the bottom of her head, and her arms were crossed. It was usual for her to look like this when she was disgusted, something that happened a lot when she was near the boys. Although, Gerome was the  _ least _ disgusting in her eyes; his quiet, serious nature earned him a bit more respect from the redhead. 

“Aw, now ya’ve got the girls yellin’! Great, Inigo!” 

Inigo merely rolled his eyes at Brady, resisting the urge to tell him that  _ he _ was the one that started it. Then Inigo would be the immature one. 

“Not to add more fuel to the fire, but Brady, I do believe you started it. Inigo is a bit at fault, but as the one that started it, I don’t believe you have much room to talk,” Lucina interjected. A great amount of the rest of the group began yelling, shocked that Lucina had added her opinion to the mix. If one looked closely, they could see a small grin on Lucina’s face. 

“Now who has the girls yelling?” Gerome’s voice was quiet and was barely heard, but caused the group to begin an even louder uproar. Inigo slapped a hand to his own chest. 

“I feel so honored to have such great people coming to my defence,” he said. Despite rolling his eyes, Gerome smiled softly at him. 

“I’ll always be happy to,” he said. Brady booed. 

“Y’all are gay!” he said. Inigo whipped his head around to stare at him. However, before Inigo could point out the fact that Brady himself was gay, Owain grabbed Brady’s face. 

“The fates chose to bring us together for a reason. It knew from the beginning how gay  _ all _ of us are,” he said. Brady’s face wrinkled up in Owain’s hands. 

“If ya don’t let go of me, I’mma lick ya hand,” Brady said. Owain winked. 

“Kinky,” he said. Inigo made a gagging noise. 

“You two are worse than Gerome and me,” he said. Brady rolled his eyes. 

“Inigo, no one is worse than you.” 

  
  


Finally, the campground was in sight, and it soon became clear that the group was the first of the two to return. Those that had yet return were a group formed the children’s other friends: Cynthia, Morgan, Noire, Yarne, Nah, and Laurent. The two groups had split apart to participate in a race, to see who could make it back first. All motor vehicles were left behind, locked up in a garage like area built a few miles in front of the campgrounds. A few members of the group (ie: Severa, Yarne) had objected to leaving vehicles so far away, but a majority of the remainder of the group overruled their complaints. 

“Woah! Shocking we made it here first with Gerome’s sense of direction!” Although Severa was making an effort to sound irritated and bored, most of the group could tell she was quite happy about reaching the campgrounds first. Instead of the irritation shown on the hike here, Severa was wrapped up in competitive anxiety. She wanted to beat the others here, having something new to boast about. Thankfully, the others knew she meant well, so very little harm was done from her attitude. 

“Shut up,” Gerome said. Severa snarled at him, but otherwise said nothing. 

From there, the group began to set their things up on the campground. A few times, Severa complained about how she would have to help the other group then. However, Severa wouldn’t have to help the others set their own things up very much because the other group soon arrived. Once the second group arrived, it was clear that Laurent was  _ very _ irritated, Morgan and Nah looked uncomfortable, and Yarne, Noire, and Cynthia were a bit nervous (Yarne and Noire more so). 

“Are you guys alright?” Lucina asked. Laurent let out an irritable sigh. 

“Morgan and Noire got us lost several times,” he said. Severa rolled her eyes. 

“Hey! Gerome got us lost, and you don’t see me smoking out the ears!” she said. Inigo raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? We don’t?” At Inigo’s comment, Severa’s eyebrows furrowed together. 

“Um, no! Shut up, Inigo!” she said. Inigo snorted. 


	3. realization

It was a dark and stormy night, and as it always seemed to happen, it was a night spent staying up and talking. Tonight, Inigo was talking Gerome again. As of late, Gerome had become a guide to Inigo, not just a friend. In wake of Inigo’s sudden realization of his sexuality, Gerome had been the one to drive him through it. Gerome’s own sexuality had been realized long ago, earning him much more intelligence in…  _ boys _ . Inigo may have been well versed in the art of wooing girls, or so he liked to think, but boys were different. Boys were so much different than girls. With girls, they were kind, sympathetic, they smelled sweet, they differed so much as individuals. But with boys, well… They tended to feel as if they could protect you, they smelled worse, they were repressing their emotions and having outbursts of anger at the same time. Despite being one himself, it fascinated Inigo. To have Gerome there to talk to and vent about boys meant the world to Inigo. 

But now, Inigo found himself reluctant to talk to Gerome. Whenever he thought about talking to Gerome about boys, panic and confusion replaced the excitement he had felt. The words caught in his throat, and Inigo never knew what to say anymore, much less how to get them out. So Inigo began to realize… He realized that his new crush was Gerome. The new boy Inigo wanted to vent about how pretty he was was Gerome. Obviously, he couldn’t talk to Gerome to his face about how pretty his face was. So what was Inigo to do? Why, come up with a mystery crush, of course. He’d make up a boy similar to Gerome and talk about  _ him _ . Sure, Gerome was smart and intuitive and… But, it wasn’t as if Gerome would figure it out. Absolutely not.  _ Naga _ , this plan was doomed to fail. However, it was far too late by now. Inigo had already committed to the plan. 

Gerome was staring at him, waiting for him to begin to talk. Inigo was nervous; his tongue felt like cotton. Gerome figure it out too fast and he’d surely hate Inigo. Gerome didn’t do well with sappy emotions.  _ Grima _ , Inigo’s heart was pounding hard in his chest. He felt his heartbeat in his throat even. Inigo pretended to be lost in thought to buy himself more time. Soon, Gerome grew impatient. 

“Do you want to talk today or not?” Gerome’s voice came out in a snap, causing Inigo to flinch. Of course Gerome noticed this, and his face flashed with concern. Inigo could see it through the stupid dark mask he always wore. Quickly, Gerome let out an apologetic grunt. Even if Gerome was sorry Inigo let out a quick apology. 

“It’s just… You know him, and I don’t want him to find out…” Inigo fidgeted nervously, relieved to finally have a ghost of a plan. For a second, Gerome looked hurt. 

“You don’t trust me?” he asked. Inigo recoiled, surprised. 

“Cripes, Gerome, that’s not what I meant. I just meant… Well, I was afraid you might tease me or accidentally let it slip,” he said. Sighing, Gerome shook his head. 

“I’m not that mean  _ or _ that stupid.” Gerome shifted uncomfortably. The look of hurt returned to his face, though this time it stayed. 

“Of course, you’re not. I’m sorry.” Inigo sighed, fidgeting with the edge of the blanket he sat on. 

“It’s fine, just… Tell me about him,” Gerome said. Willing the blood not to rush to his face, Inigo chewed on the inside of his mouth. He feared he would soon begin to sweat from the anxiety. 

“Well… He’s kind, even though he claims he’s not. He’s a good listener when he needs to be.” Inigo trailed off, losing himself in thought. Gerome remained quiet, studying the brown haired man’s facial expressions. 

“Go on….” From the tone in his voice, Inigo feared Gerome was beginning to figure it out. Whether or not this pleased Gerome, Inigo wasn’t able to tell. Despite the large amount of time Inigo and Gerome had spent together, Inigo still had a bit of a hard time reading Gerome. The man was like a stone wall. 

“I, um… He’s strong, and he’s easy to lean on…” When Inigo noticed how intently Gerome was staring at him, Inigo allowed himself to trail off again. Finally, Inigo’s face flared with heat; his face almost as red as a certain shopkeeper’s hair. After what seemed like half an eternity, Gerome spoke up. 

“Inigo… Are you talking about Owain?” he asked. Without intending to, Inigo slapped his own forehead with the palm of his hand. 

“Absolutely not,” he said. It just so happened that he looked back at Gerome at just the right time. A small grin had formed on his face before he could force it down. Inigo felt his heart skip a beat. However, it was gone all too soon. Gerome quickly returned to the serious glare he usually donned. Well, what was visible from what part of his face was covered by a mask. 

“So, it is me then?” Gerome asked. Face reddening, Inigo nodded. 

“Yes,” he said. This time, when Gerome smiled, it was much softer, and it lingered for a moment more. 

“Well… good, then,” he said. Inigo knew very well what this meant, but that didn’t mean he would give up on the chance to have Gerome talk about his feelings. 

“Good?” Inigo asked. Apparently dancing wasn’t the only thing he was good at; inigo could add acting to his list of skills. Gerome truly didn’t seem to get that Inigo understood. 

“I… like you too,” Gerome said. His face was pink out of embarrassment and his usual somber aura was replaced with a sheepish shyness. It was utterly adorable, and a part of Inigo was outraged that he’d never seen this side of Gerome before. 

“Alright then,” Inigo said. The grin on Inigo’s face was thrice the size the smile on Gerome’s face, but equal doses of happiness radiated from the two boys. Just the admittance of feelings was good for them for now. It was late, and they had little else energy to do anything but to stay up and talk, as they did often as late. Much more nights like this were to come, growing closer and closer, until the events of the night were to change. The thought of this brought a fire to both boys’ cheeks. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was actually supposed to make a full fic but my brain just shut off

“As long as you need somewhere to sit, you’ll always have my face.” 

Arthur stared at the milky haired man. Just how that man came up with the lines he did, he would never know. He supposed that he  _ didn’t _ want to know. 

“Niles, why don’t you try doing something productive? Like, oh, I don’t know, your damned chores,” Jakob interrupted. Niles grinned deviously at the butler. 

“Hmmm, wanna come over here and make me?” he asked. The already thin line that one could  _ usually _ call lips on Jakob’s face thinned even further. Soon enough, he would just end up swallowing them. 

“Niles, this is your  _ final warning _ ,” Jakob said. Niles’ grin only grew. 

“And then what?” 

No response. A dagger was thrown just above Niles head, grazing a few hairs, embedding itself in the wall of the tent. 

“Or next time, I won’t miss,” Jakob said. No further tests of nerves were offered up, just a small chuckle pushed past Niles’ lips. 


	5. i like you; you like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some kamui x leon. mila, i love them

Though Leon could remember the process of falling in love, he could never remember when it started. If he thought hard about it, he could remember the process of falling out of love with Valbar. Just like with falling in love with Kamui though, Leon couldn't remember when he started to fall out of love with Valbar.

Being in love with Kamui was strange. Never before had Leon been in love with someone like Kamui. The other two people Leon had been in love with were so much kinder, people that just made Leon want to melt, people that made Leon feel good about himself.

Kamui, however… He was quick and witty, keeping up with Leon’s quips, quickly causing petty squabbles between the two. Kamui was quick with his assumptions and actions. While Kamui wasn't necessarily an asshole, per se, he definitely didn't care to warm someone's heart with kind, heartfelt words. Perhaps he was so with his actions, but one could never say that Kamui had mastered the art of soothing woes with soft words.

Kamui was different, and Leon, unfortunately, couldn't truthfully say he didn't like it. In fact, deep down, Leon found a thrill in the unfamiliarity of Kamui’s personality. It left Leon with a wanting to learn more. He wanted to learn more about Kamui, see what made him different from the people Leon had loved. Just exactly what was it about Kamui that made Leon fall in love? Leon intended to find out, even if that meant swallowing his pride and letting Kamui know that Leon finally returned his feelings.

With a dry throat, sweaty palms, and a swift heartbeat, Leon prepared himself to admit those words aloud to Kamui. The black haired man stood there, watching him with those pretty brown eyes of his filled with expectancy.

“Well?” Kamui asked.

Leon sighed. “Don't rush me.”

“I'm not; just wonderin’ if you're ever going to say what's on your mind,” he said. An amused smile showed itself of the taller man’s face. It seemed that Kamui already knew the words Leon was trying to push out of his throat.

“Fine. Don't let this go to your head, but… It seems I've developed feelings for you. Romantic feelings,” Leon said. Kamui snorted.

“Hey, I'm not stupid! You wouldn't be this nervous if you didn't mean it romantically,” he said. One of Leon’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

“I'm not nervous!”

Kamui chuckled at the snap in Leon’s voice.

“Right,” Kamui said.

“I'm serious! Look, you like me back, right? So, no biggie, right?” Leon folded his arms, staring right back at Kamui.

“Well, yeah, but… Wait, hey, I never said I liked you!”

Leon snorted at Kamui’s objection. “Really now? Need I list off all the reasons why I know you're wrong?”

Conflicted, Kamui bit his lip. 

“Um, you know what? I'm good. So what I like you back? What're you implying?” Were Kamui prone to doing so, Leon was sure there would be a small blush gracing Kamui’s cheeks. The thought was nearly enough to make Leon grin. Nearly.

“Oh, hmm, I wonder what? I like you; you like me; what could that possibly mean?” Leon raised an eyebrow at Kamui. Check. Could Leon go so far as to say checkmate? Possibly.

“I don't know… What does it mean, Leon?”

Dammit… Leon let out a sigh so harsh, it almost sounded like a growl. Kamui beamed at him.

“Fine. Go out with me.”

Kamui tapped a finger on his chin, mock thinking. “Hmm, so demanding… I have to say, Leon, this doesn't sound like a very good relationship for me to go after.”

Leon rolled his eyes.

“Look, just… Yes or no? I'm getting tired of this.”

Kamui grinned.

“Aww, want me to kiss it better?” he asked. When the raven haired man took a step toward him, Leon crossed his arms defensively.

“Answer the damn question,” Leon demanded. Kamui let out a bark of laughter.

“Yeah, of course, Leon.”

Finally. Leon could have sighed in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i might make this into a full length fic or something like that, but i have not decided yet. i might add the link below if i do


End file.
